Genes
by edemirekly
Summary: Situada varios años después del arco de Doyle, el equipo se ve inmerso en un caso de asesinatos en la Universidad donde estudia Declan.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Esto es el primer capítulo de parte de una historia que tengo en borrador. La verdad es que en su momento la dejé porque me quedé atascada en el tercer capítulo, pero estoy pensando en continuarla. Habrá Demily, pero en principio no se centrará solo en ellos. Mi idea era volver a traer a Declan porque me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran así en la serie. Seguiré con los personajes de siempre, aunque se sitúe algunos años después del arco de Doyle, porque no me acabo de habituar a los actuales. Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que os guste. Gracias de antemano por leer y perdón por si hay algún error en localizaciones geográficas :)._

 **CAPITULO 1**

Acababan de instalar su base de operaciones en la sala de informática de la Universidad de Virginia. Tres estudiantes habían aparecido muertos, apuñalados cada miércoles de las tres últimas semanas. Era lunes, por lo que tenían apenas dos días para localizar al sudes.

Emily no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar. Inmediatamente después de presentar el caso, sentados aún alrededor de la mesa de la sala de reuniones, Reid se había dirigido a ella.

\- ¿No es ahí donde estudia Declan?- Le había preguntado.

Y no era un tema del que a Emily le apeteciera hablar, teniendo en cuenta que Declan, que aún no había cumplido los 18 años, no le dirigía la palabra desde hacía semanas. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarlo en las peores circunstancias.

\- Sí, estudia allí..- Le confirmó esperando que fuera suficiente.

\- Psicología forense, ¿no?- Recordó Rossi. Estaba bastante impresionado de que el muchacho hubiera decidido optar por un carrera que le sirviera de trampolín para entrar en el FBI.

Emily suspiró con un leve gesto de admisión. No iba a haber manera de que escapara de aquello.

\- Sí- Respondió escuetamente. "Por el momento". No estaba muy segura de que aun le apeteciera tenerla como modelo. Sospechaba que si continuaba así, terminaría cambiado de carrera.

La culpa en parte había sido de ella, puesto que el tema de Ian todavía le resultaba muy doloroso como para hablarlo con él, y finalmente Declan había ido a buscar las respuesta que necesitaba en otro lado. Hacía un par de meses que acudía a psicoterapia, y a través de sesiones de hipnosis, había comenzado a recuperar sus recuerdos con su padre. Evidentemente, en esos recuerdos también estaba Emily. Ahora la culpaba a ella de lo que le había ocurrido a él.

En cuanto pudo, llamó a Declan por teléfono para que se reuniera con ella en el campus, pero éste no atendió ninguna de sus llamadas. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, apareció repentinamente en la sala donde se encontraba reunido el equipo al completo, a excepción de García, estudiando las pruebas.

\- ¡Declan!- Exclamó Rossi al verlo- Después de la muerte de Doyle, sólo lo habían visto en un par de ocasiones, la última hacía unos dos años. Se sorprendió del gran parecido que tenía con su padre, cada vez era más evidente.

Él los saludó con la mano, acercándose a ellos mientras se levantaban para recibirlo. A nadie le pasó desapercibido que ignoró deliberadamente a Emily y se colocó al lado de Reid, practicamente dándole la espalda. Emily suspiró resignada a soportar sus malos modos, al tiempo que notaba las miradas confusas del resto del equipo sobre ella.

\- Sólo he venido a preguntar si tenéis alguna pista. Conocía a Mark- Se limitó a decir, con cierta tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Erais muy amigos?- Le preguntó Hotch. Quizás pudiera aportarle algún dato que no estuviera en los informes.

J.J. apartó una silla invitándolo a unirse a ellos en la mesa. Declan se sentó junto a su lado.

\- Estudiamos juntos durante un tiempo. Solíamos ir a la biblioteca por las tardes- Informó brevemente.

\- ¿Y luego dejasteis de hacerlo?- Le preguntó Derek.

Declan pareció pensar la respuesta durante unos segundos.

\- Yo dejé de hacerlo...- Y luego fijó su vista en Emily- Estoy planteándome abandonar la Universidad.

Emily, que hasta el momento había conseguido conservar la calma, no pudo contenerse ante aquella confesión. Apenas había comenzado sus estudios.

\- ¡Declan!- Exclamó alarmada- ¡No puedes hacer eso!. ¡No puedes tirar tu vida por la borda sólo por una rabieta!

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la pésima elección de sus palabras.

Él jadeó con amargura.

\- ¿Una rabieta?- La miró con incredulidad- ¡No intentes interpretar conmigo el papel de madre preocupada!. ¡No lo eres!- Le recriminó con desprecio.

Emily, muy consciente de que él trataba de ponerla en evidencia delante de sus compañeros, que seguían la discusión estupefactos, lo detuvo en seco.

\- Si quieres que hablemos como adultos, lo haremos, Declan, pero en privado- Le dijo con dureza – No voy a permitir que juegues a manipularme en público.

Declan se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa hasta situarse frente a ella, que inmediatamente se levantó para hacerle frente. Notó las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos. No era de extrañar. No tenían ni idea de que tuvieran problemas.

\- ¿Manipularte?- Se burló de ella con sorna- ¿Como lo hiciste tú con mi padre cuando te metiste en su cama?- Le reprochó, resentido- De donde yo vengo, eso tiene un nombre- Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara, cuando vio la expresión atónita de Emily ante su comentario.

Le duró poco. En menos de dos segundos, Emily le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada. Los pocos murmullos que se habían estado produciendo, se detuvieron instantáneamente.

Declan se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla, pero se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, casi sin moverse, con los ojos llenos de rencor, mientras que trataba de controlar la humedad en sus ojos. La misma que parecía tener ahora Emily.

\- Declan...Lo siento- Balbuceó arrepentida.

Él la miró con desdén..

\- Debe ser muy difícil para ti, mirarme a los ojos y verlo a él- Casi le escupió. Pero sabía que era absolutamente cierto. Cada vez que contemplaba su imagen en el espejo, se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía con su padre, especialmente sus ojos.

Ella se sintió dolida ante aquel comentario. Le hablaba como si creyera que lo despreciaba. Si no podía mirarle no era porque odiara a su padre, sino porque veía en Declan el reflejo del hombre al que había amado. Pero aquel hombre, se había convertido en un monstruo.

\- Tú no eres como él- Le dijo casi sin aliento.

\- No- Le concedió Declan, con amargura- No lo soy. A mí no podrás engañarme... Lauren- Añadió deliberadamente, con el único fin de enojarla.

Emily ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar, aún se estremecía al oír ese nombre. Únicamente contempló a Declan mientras éste se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de allí.

Justo antes de salir, y aún de espaldas, se dirigió al resto del equipo.

\- Si necesitáis saber algo más, estaré libre después de clase- Les informó con voz controlada- Pero no voy a hablar con ella.

Y se marchó.

Se adelantó al interrogatorio que estaba por venir.

\- Siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar esto- Se disculpó avergonzada.

\- Emily- Le dijo J.J. suavemente- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que las cosas estaban tan mal?.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

\- No sé..., supongo que no quería traer otra vez a colación el tema de Ian.

No fue consciente de la familiaridad con la que utilizó su nombre de pila. Normalmente se refería a él por su apellido, intentando mantener la distancia con él, al menos en publico. Pero era evidente que había bajado la guardia. Se encontraba afectada por la acusación de Declan.

\- ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado a esto?- Le preguntó Derek desconcertado.

\- Es mi culpa- Susurró ella- Debí haberle hablado de su padre hace tiempo. Decidió recuperar sus recuerdos a través de sesiones de hipnosis... y ahora me responsabiliza a mí de lo que le ocurrió- Explicó con tristeza.

\- Pero no es tu culpa...- Balbuceó Reid, aún confuso con toda aquella situación.

Emily resopló con cansancio y levantó la vista a su equipo, que la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿No lo es?- Dijo amargamente- Yo no estaría tan segura...

Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, que Hotch aprovechó para conminarlos a volver a centrarse en el caso.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Poco pudieron avanzar aquel día. Lo único que habían concluido era que el sudes elegía como víctimas a hombres, estudiantes de la Universidad, con rasgos físicos similares. Aparecían apuñalados en el corazón, siempre el mismo día de la semana y sin apenas señales de resistencia. García les había remitido la información que había podido recabar. Todos parecían ser buenos estudiantes, y ninguno de ellos tenía historial conflictivo. En el perfil preliminar, parecía que debía tratarse de alguien de confianza de ellos, pero el resto del perfil no estaba nada claro aún.

Hotch les ordenó que fueran a descansar. Nada más podían hacer por el momento. Al día siguiente continuarían tomando declaración a los compañeros y con suerte, obtendrían alguna información nueva. Se estaban hospedando en las habitaciones de la residencia de la Universidad y pronto se retiraron a las mismas.

Emily se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Declan, debatiéndose en tocar o no. No tenía ningún interés en tener otra discusión con él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así. Se sentía responsable de él.

Finalmente, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

Le abrió una muchacha de piel pálida, cabello rubio y gesto sonriente. Justo detrás de ella, apareció Declan, con evidente expresión de enojo.

La muchacha posó sus ojos en Emily durante un momento, un poco confusa, y después de despedirse de Declan con un abrazo, saludó brevemente a Emily y salió de allí.

En otras circunstancias Emily habría tratado de indagar sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con voz cansada.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- Le pidió bajando a propósito el tono de voz.

Declan se apartó de la puerta para que entrara.

Emily se sorprendió de lo ordenada que estaba su habitación. Esperaba encontrar la típica habitación caótica de un estudiante, pero Declan no era así. Él necesitaba el orden en su vida. Emily sabía perfectamente que era el fiel reflejo de cómo se sentía en ese momento. Ordenaba su entorno porque no podía hacerlo con sus emociones.

\- Tengo que estudiar, así que lo que vayas a decir, dilo rápido- La apremió, impaciente.

Emily conservó la calma.

\- Pensé que ibas a dejar los estudios- Le señaló hábilmente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo tenía tan claro. Lo había dicho solo porque quería molestarla.

\- No tengo intención de suspender mientras no lo haga- Dijo restándole importancia, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla- Si has venido a que te pida disculpas, pierdes el tiempo.

Emily suspiró frustrada.

\- Declan ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para darte una vida segura. No me arrepiento de eso, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió después.

Él frunció el ceño, disgustado.

\- ¿No te sientes ni un poco culpable?. Simplemente lo vendiste a tus amigos y luego lo abandonaste en esa prisión de Corea. ¿No crees que eres responsable de que se convirtiera en un asesino?.- Le recriminó.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre no era así cuando lo conocí?- Le preguntó atónita.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo!- Exclamó él- ¡Me quería!. Recuerdo cómo me cogía en brazos, cómo me abrazaba y cómo me contaba cuentos cuando me iba a la cama. Y te recuerdo a ti, con él. ¡Te amaba, y lo traicionaste!. ¡Podría haber sido diferente!.

Emily no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡¿Piensas que no lo intente?!- Le dijo con voz dolida- Declan, tú sólo conociste una parte de él. Como padre, Ian por supuesto te amaba, pero era algo más que un buen padre. ¡Traté de sacarle de aquel mundo, me esforcé, pero él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar.!.

\- ¡Pues no te esforzaste lo suficiente!. ¡No era un asesino hasta que te conoció!.

\- Declan...- Suspiró con cansacio. Trabajando en lo que trabajaba, sin embargo, no era capaz de llegar hasta él. El muchacho, tenía tendencia a obcecarse con las cosas... como su padre.

Declan se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Se quedó esperando con su mano apoyada en ella, hasta que finalmente Emily salió de la habitación, más frustrada de lo que había entrado.

De camino a su habitación, pasó por la de Derek. Se detuvo ante su puerta y respiró hondo antes de golpearla un par de veces

\- ¡Ey!, ¿Estás bien?- Le dijo Derek al verla, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su hombro. La miró con preocupación, parecía estar realmente consternada y más pálida que de costumbre- Pasa.

Emily adelantó unos pasos inseguros, y se sentó en la cama. Derek, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Declan?- Le preguntó tratando de buscar sus ojos, que ahora miraban al suelo.

\- Perfiladores... - Susurró ella esbozando una sonrisa- Es imposible mantener nada en privado en este trabajo.

\- Bueno...- Dijo él con voz calmada- Hasta hoy mantuviste muy bien oculto que tenías problemas con él. Deberías haber confiado en nosotros. Podrías haber confiado en mi.

Emily notó el ligero reproche en su voz. Al fin y al cabo, para variar, la cuestión volvía a ser la misma. La confianza. Ella, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía depositar la suya en nadie. Ni siquiera en Derek, que siempre estaba pendiente de cada paso que daba.

Lo miró a los ojos, en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- Se ofreció finalmente, preocupado por aquella actitud tan hermética- Dime lo que necesitas, Emily- Se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Doyle había muerto, y aún así le entraban escalofríos cuando recordaba lo que le había hecho pasar.

Emily se perdió durante unos instantes en la profundidad de su mirada.

Se inclinó levemente sobre él y, simplemente lo besó en los labios. Derek, sorprendido al principio, finalmente se dejó llevar por la suavidad de su boca, hasta que ella buscó su lengua para enredarla a la suya, mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

En el último momento, se apartó un poco de ella, desconcertado ante lo que acababa de suceder. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Emily no parecía en absoluto arrepentida. Al contrario, parecía decepcionada por su retirada.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Emily. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto mañana- Le advirtió con gesto serio.

\- Me acosté con un terrorista durante un año, y aún no me he arrepentido- Le confesó ella sin ningún pudor- Dudo que pueda arrepentirme si lo hago contigo.

Derek abrió los ojos, atónito ante aquella muestra de sinceridad. No sabía exactamente cómo tomarse aquel comentario. ¿Lo incitaba o le producía rechazo? Era incapaz de decidirlo.

Emily se dio cuenta de sus dudas. Decidió cortar por lo sano.

\- Somos mayorcitos, Derek. Sé que has pensado en esto, porque yo también lo he hecho- Le expuso con seguridad- Sólo quiero una noche de sexo sin complicaciones, con alguien en quien confío. Nada más. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Te aseguro que soy capaz de soportarlo. Si crees que tú no puedes, dímelo y me iré por donde he venido.- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Esperó por su respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fueron sus labios sobre los de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Os dejo el siguiente capítulo que quizás tendría clasificación M, aunque no es demasiado explícita.

¡Gracias por leer!.

 **CAPITULO 3**

Emily notó la lengua de Derek sobre su boca, mientras que ambos se desnudaban mutuamente, sin ningún tipo de preliminares. Sexo sin consecuencias, sexo entre amigos, sexo casi prohibido, sexo y solo sexo. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, se detuvo a contemplarla durante unos segundos, disfrutando de cada curva de su cuerpo, mientras que ella yacía en la cama exhibiéndose, orgullosa para él. Volvió a su boca, enredando de nuevo sus cuerpos, mientras que se exploraban el uno al otro sin dejar ni un solo rincón por descubrir. Emily tomó la mano de Derek, indicándole sus zonas más erógenas, los lugares donde quería que la tocara. Él no perdió el tiempo, y le proporcionó el placer que exigía, justo en los sitios correctos. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, disfrutó viéndola retorcerse entre jadeos.

\- Hazlo ya- Le exigió ella en un susurro.

La miró un poco confuso. Normalmente sus parejas sexuales solían necesitar más preparación. Pero Emily no era como ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido antes.. Si había alguien que había nacido preparada para cualquier cosa, esa era Emily Prentiss.

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres Princesa? ¿Duro o suave?- Se burló, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella arqueó una ceja, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

\- ¿Tu que crees, Morgan?- Le preguntó al tiempo que, con sus dientes, mordía durante un instante el labio inferior de él, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

E inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedía, y tal y cómo se lo pedía.

Un pequeño gemido, mitad dolor y mitad placer, salió de la garganta de Emily.

Él se detuvo un segundo, mirándola con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien- Le susurró ella en voz baja- Me gusta así. No te contengas- Le recordó, al tiempo que, con sus piernas enredadas en él, lo atraía hacia ella.

Fue lo que él necesitaba para continuar y estaba absolutamente dispuesto a complacerla.

Pero aquella mujer era demasiado, incluso para él. Sorprendido de que ella le exigiera una y otra vez que fuera más duro con ella, la oyó gemir sin aliento y al mismo tiempo gritar desesperada mientras su cuerpo se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso.. Se dio cuenta de que le resultaría imposible controlarse.

\- No voy a aguantar, Emily- Murmuró él junto a su oído- Tócate...- Le ordenó con voz grave, para obligarla a explotar al mismo tiempo que él.

Emily obedeció inmediatamente. En segundos, notó cómo el orgasmo que ya había comenzado a construirse dentro de ella, se aceleraba ante su propio tacto.

\- Em...- Le susurró casi pidiéndole permiso.

No necesitó que le hablara. La notó repentinamente rígida bajo él y luego cómo alcanzaba el clímax entre movimientos espasmódicos, gemidos y exclamaciones en francés.. Derek la siguió justo detrás, y ahogó su propio placer uniéndose con un sonido gutural a los gritos de ella.

Sus cuerpos temblorosos y desnudos, se mantuvieron así unidos durante un momento más, descansando Derek sobre ella, mientras que Emily por fin, respiraba relajada. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella, se quedó de lado, apoyado sobre su codo, mirándola, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra mano. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación, pero parecía tranquila.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó algo inquieto. No tenía la seguridad de no haberle hecho daño. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan violento con nadie.

Emily giró la cabeza hacia él, y le sonrió levemente.

\- Increíblemente bien- Le aseguró- Gracias por esto, Derek-Añadió con suavidad.

\- Siempre- Le dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

La hizo reír. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que pudiera utilizar aquella palabra, tan privada entre ellos dos, en el contexto en el que se encontraban.

\- Sí- Se burló ella-Supongo que la primera vez que me dijiste eso, no pensaste en una sesión dura de sexo. Espero poder caminar mañana- Añadió bromeando- Porque no sé cómo podría explicarlo.

Derek la miró confuso. No sabía exactamente si hablaba en serio o no.

\- Oye...- Le dijo recordando el motivo por el que Emily había aparecido en su habitación en mitad de la noche- Todo se arreglará.

Emilly le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

\- Está tan furioso que a veces me cuesta reconocer al niño que traté de salvar...- Le confesó. El desahogo sexual parecía que había conseguido derribar algunos de sus muros.

\- Lo salvaste...- La corrigió Derek.

Ella suspiró con amargura.

\- Viéndolo ahora no estoy tan segura...- Le expuso perdida en sus pensamientos, y luego fijó sus ojos en él- ¿Sabes?, una vez Ian me pidió que me convirtiera en su madre...

A Derek le sorprendió aquella repentina confidencia. Normalmente Emily era muy hermética respecto a cualquier tema relacionado con Doyle. El hecho de que además siempre hablara de él con tanta familiaridad, le producía escalofríos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?- La animó suavemente a continuar a pesar de sus propias reservas.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior en aquel gesto tan típicamente suyo. Derek notó perfectamente la lucha que mantenía en su interior sobre si confiar en él o no.

\- Que quería convertirlo en un guerrero... A su imagen y semejanza- Le explicó con tristeza- Y yo simplemente no podía permitirlo... Le ofrecí salir de aquella vida... Pero no quiso aceptarlo...- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros, sin darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras.

Derek frunció el ceño, tratando de controlar la punzada de celos que sintió y que se negaba a reconocer. Emily acababa de admitir que si Doyle hubiera aceptado su propuesta, ella se habría quedado con él. No podía entenderlo. Simplemente no podía comprender cómo podía haberse vinculado de aquella manera con un terrorista.

Sin embargo, Emily, sumida en su propio pensamiento, no se percató de su expresión desconcertada.

\- Es irónico...- Continuó casi en un susurro- A pesar de todo lo que hice para mantenerlo alejado de la influencia de su padre... resulta que no podría parecerse más a él... Es como si Ian finalmente hubiera ganado.- Concluyó sin poder evitar que una lágrima traidora bajara por su mejilla.

Derek olvidó entonces todas sus reticencias y, conmovido, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

Ella pareció entonces salir de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente se secó la humedad de sus ojos. En un segundo, había levantado de nuevo sus muros.

\- Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo incorporándose de la cama, mientras intentaba localizar su ropa.- Mañana nos espera un día complicado..

Se vistió con rapidez, ante la mirada un tanto perpleja de Derek. La vio salir por la puerta, con un "hasta luego" susurrado en los labios y el agradecimiento reflejado en su rostro.

Aquella era una situación un tanto extraña para él. Supuestamente, acababa de vivir la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Una mujer que sólo quería sexo, y nada más. Pero cuando desapareció por la puerta, sintió cierto desasosiego. No podía decir que estuviera arrepentido, pero sí podía asegurar que ambos habían calculado mal las consecuencias de aquello.

Emily se dirigió a su propia habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Soñó con Ian, haciéndole el amor con tanta dureza, como lo había hecho aquella noche con él. Había descubierto que le gustaba el sexo de aquel modo, cuando había conocido a Ian Doyle.

Por la mañana se percató de las consecuencias de su noche con Derek. Por fortuna, su cuello no resultaba demasiado delatador. Las pocas marcas que había podía ocultarlas fácilmente con maquillaje. Casi todo se centraba en sus caderas, y lo peor era la ligera molestia que sentía, tal y como había previsto, al realizar ciertos movimientos. Supuso que podría disimular.

Cuando llegó a la sala de operaciones, ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Cruzó sus ojos con Derek, sólo durante un segundo, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página, y luego tomó asiento entre Rossi y J.J.

La expresión culpable que, de reojo vio en Derek, al sentarse, le indicó que quizás lo había hecho con demasiado cuidado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le susurró J.J. junto a ella.

Notó la confusión en el resto del equipo, y simplemente sonrió.

\- Me resbalé anoche en la ducha- Mintió, restándole importancia- Nada grave, creo que sobreviviré, no os preocupéis- Bromeó, lanzándole discretamente una mirada de advertencia a Derek, al que cualquiera podía leer como un libro abierto. Agradeció que todos se hubieran fijado en ella, en lugar de en él.

Las expresiones curiosas tardaron un poco en desaparecer, pero al final, Hotch intervino para repartir el trabajo a realizar durante la mañana, y todos volvieron a centrarse en el caso.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

\- ¿Qué sabemos de la victimología?.- Preguntó Hotch, después de que durante la mañana hubieran estado recopilando toda la información posible.

Reid hojeó de nuevo los informes con los que había estado lidiando desde hacía horas.

\- Daniel, Peter y Mark...- Recordó los nombres de las víctimas- Todos hombres, caucásicos, de cabello y ojos claros, y según sus expedientes académicos buenos estudiantes.

\- Hemos hablado con sus amigos- Continuó J.J.- Y coinciden en que eran chicos tranquilos que no tenían problemas con nadie en particular. Se centraban en sus estudios y no eran conflictivos.

\- ¿Algún amigo en común?- Preguntó Rossi, sin poder apartar la vista de las fotografías de los cadáveres clavadas con una chincheta en un improvisado tablón.

\- Sí... varios en realidad- Informó Derek. Él, Emily y J.J,, habían pasado varias horas entrevistando a sus círculos más inmediatos. - Pero no es extraño, son todos alumnos del primer curso y es normal que los novatos se reúnan.

\- ¿Qué hay de sus profesores?- Añadió Hotch. Según sus hojas de matrículas, tenían algunas asignaturas en común, aunque estudiaban diferentes carreras.

\- Emily se encargó de eso- Advirtió Derek volviéndose hacia ella.

Todos esperaron su intervención, pero nunca llegó. Totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos y con la vista perdida en uno de los informes que en realidad no estaba leyendo, no se dio cuenta del silencio que se había producido a su alrededor hasta que Hotch le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Prentiss?.

El ligero tono autoritario de su voz, la hizo saltar de su asiento. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró todas los ojos fijos en ella. Parpadeó un par de veces e instintivamente miró hacia Derek, que ahora fruncía el ceño, inquieto.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Rossi con una sonrisa.

Emily trató de recordar qué era lo último que habían dicho, pero su mente estaba en blanco al respecto.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó en voz baja, maldiciéndose a sí misma por permitir que sus problemas con Declan la estuvieran afectando en su trabajo.

\- ¿Hablaste con los profesores de los chicos?- Le preguntó Hotch ignorando a propósito su evidente estado de ausencia.

\- Sí- Se apresuró a contestar- Todos coinciden en que no se metían en problemas, acudían a clase habitualmente y sacaban buenas notas. Hablamos también con sus amigos, y mas o menos nos dijeron lo mismo. No parecían tener enemigos...

Y de nuevo sintió que se había convertido en el centro de atención. Se interrumpió a sí misma, y les dirigió una expresión de interrogación.

\- Les acabo de informar sobre eso- Le aclaró J.J. con suavidad.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó Emily, sin saber qué justificación dar.

\- Oye, ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó preocupado Rossi. Resultaba meridianamente claro que aquello tenía que ver con Declan.

Emily, no tardó en esconderse detrás de su fachada imperturbable.

\- Sí, claro- Contestó con una sonrisa- Anoche no dormí demasiado...- Se excusó.

\- ¿Noche movida?- Se burló de nuevo Rossi tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, sin darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de sus palabras.

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fue a Derek tratando de sofocar un repentino golpe de tos, atragantado con el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar..

Las miradas ahora, incluida la de Emily, se volvieron hacia él que, con la mano en la boca, parecía tener serios problemas para recuperar la capacidad de respirar. Reid, sentado junto a él, rápidamente comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando por fin el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones, de reojo buscó a Emily, que se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos hasta que, sintiéndose totalmente expuesta, bajó sus ojos hacia el expediente que continuaba entre sus manos. Aún así, pudo percatarse de las expresiones confusas del resto del equipo.

\- Gracias- Se dirigió Morgan a Reid- El agua estaba helada- Mintió lo mejor que pudo, a sabiendas de que tenía pocas posibilidades de engañar a un grupo de perfiladores.

El hecho de que Emily, prácticamente se había quedado muda, y de que Derek parecía extrañamente nervioso, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Hotch los escudriñó a ambos durante un momento, pero prefirió ignorar las señales de alarma que habían saltado en su cabeza de forma inmediata. A veces, odiaba su trabajo. La regla de no perfilar al resto de miembros del equipo, era extremadamente difícil de cumplir, especialmente cuando la actitud de los implicados no ayudaba demasiado

\- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó en general instándolos a centrarse nuevamente en el caso.

\- Sí... - Les informó Reid- Parece que el último sitio donde los vieron a todos fue en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Se marcharon solos de allí?. ¿Los vio alguien salir?- Continuó Rossi.

\- Se marcharon solos...- Contestó J.J.- Eso nos han dicho un par de alumnos... - Hojeó sus notas durante unos instantes- Liam Lewis vio a Mark y a Daniel; Sarah Roberts vio a Peter...y respecto a Mark, dijo que coincidieron en la biblioteca el día en que fue asesinado, pero que se fue antes que él... - Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes y luego se dirigió hacia Emily- ¿No dijo Declan ayer que ya no estaba estudiando con Mark?

Emily la miró con expresión desconcertada.

\- Sí... ¿Qué pasa?.

J.J. pareció vacilar durante unos instantes.

\- Es que dijo que también estaba y que seguía allí cuando ella se fue- Le señaló con gesto preocupado.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Emily se dio cuenta de que el resto compartían la misma mirada suspicaz que J.J..

\- ¿Sospecháis de él?- Les reprochó atónita.

El silencio que siguió fue delatador.

\- Ha mentido- Le recordó suavemente Reid apartándose prudencialmente cuando sintió sus ojos furibundos sobre él- Lo que en cualquier otra circunstancia sería suficiente para interrogarlo..

Emily estaba estupefacta. Abrió la boca para contestar y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de articular palabra. Se volvió hacia Derek buscando apoyo, pero se encontró con su mirada esquiva. "¡¿Qué demonios?!", pensó.

\- ¡Es un crío con un berrinche!- Exclamó sin ocultar su enojo- ¡Sólo dijo esas cosas para fastidiarme!- Añadió tratando de convencerlos. Pero a cambio solo recibió sus expresiones condescendientes.

Se levantó de su asiento totalmente alterada.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Les recriminó con dureza- ¡¿Pensáis que es un asesino sólo porque es hijo de quien es?!- Añadió evitando pronunciar el nombre de Doyle.

\- Nadie ha dicho eso, Prentiss- Intervino Hotch con voz pausada- Pero has de reconocer que su actitud de ayer hacia ti escondía mucha ira, y que normalmente eso no es más que el reflejo de un trauma sin resolver... Además, comparte con las víctimas sus rasgos físicos.

Emilly no podia aceptar lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar. Ya habían visto antes casos en los que las víctimas no eran más que sustitutos del propio sudes. Pero evidentemente se equivocaban. ¿De verdad no eran capaces de ver cómo era realmente Declan detrás de toda aquella fachada de rebeldía?.

\- Lo único que pretendía era humillarme en público, Hotch- Argumentó ajustando su tono de voz al de su jefe. Desde luego, ponerse como una histérica no iba a ayudar. - Su problema es conmigo...- Y luego suspiró- Declan aún está tratando de averiguar quién es...Está enfadado y aprovechó que estabais delante para provocarme... Me parece increíble que penséis que pueda llegar a hacer algo así...

Por un momento, casi se convenció de haber sembrado la duda en el grupo, pero pronto sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo.

Derek se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Pero no se comporta así solo en público..- Le dijo con suavidad rozándole el hombro con su mano-. Anoche volviste a discutir con él... Y no parecía que hubiera sido más agradable que la anterior - Continuó, recordando lo afectada que estaba Emily cuando había ido a buscarle a su habitación.- Tú misma dijiste que estaba irreconocible.

Emily se apartó bruscamente de él, como si quemara, y jadeó boquiabierta.

\- ¡Eso fue una confidencia!- Le recriminó con la furia reflejada en su rostro- ¡No puedo creer que lo estés usando en su contra!.

Y de pronto, parecía que estuvieran los dos solos en aquella sala.

\- No lo habría contado si no hubiera sido importante para el caso... Dijiste que hace poco comenzó a recuperar los recuerdos de su padre... No digo que haya sido él, pero sería irresponsable ignorar la coincidencia. Y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que no estás siendo objetiva respecto a Declan... Sólo trato de mantenerme profesional... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Terminó su argumento tratando de ocultar la ligera inseguridad que le generaba su sentimiento de culpa por haber traicionado su confianza.

Emily volvió a jadear, esta vez totalmente ofendida.

\- ¡¿Mantenerte profesional?!- Se encaró con él, incapaz de controlarse- ¡¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo anoche?!- Añadió con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Prentiss..- Balbuceó Derek plenamente consciente ahora de que no estaban solos. ¿A dónde se había ido su alegato previo al sexo, sobre que nadie se enteraría?.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Morgan!- Le gritó señalándole con el dedo, y utilizando deliberadamente su apellido, tal y como él habia hecho., No sabía si estaba más furiosa por su falta de discreción revelando algo privado o por su hipocrecía, o quizás a partes iguales. Incapaz de soportar tenerlo delante un segundo más, salió de la sala, dando un portazo.

Derek sorprendido con su reacción, se quedó con los ojos fijos en el lugar por donde Emily había desaparecido. Cuando se volvió hacia el resto del equipo se encontró con sus miradas perplejas sobre él.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes dos?!- Preguntó J.J. aún tratando de digerir lo que había presenciado.

Derek simplemente bajó la cabeza, con un gesto de negación y volvió a su sitio, sin responder.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!. Os dejo el capítulo 5. Antes que nada, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Temía un poco que esta historia no acabara de gustar, pero me apetecía escribirla porque creo que en el arco de Doyle, faltaron muchas cosas por explicar, y me pareció que podría hacerse con el personaje de Declan como catalizador (por cierto, ¿soy yo a la única que le gustaría ver de nuevo a Declan en la serie?). Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero no quería dejarme nada en el tintero.

Espero que les guste :)

 **Capítulo 5**

Con Reid sentado frente a él, Declan simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con expresión indiferente.

Unos minutos antes, Emily, ya más calmada, se había adelantado al resto y lo había ido a buscar a la salida de clases para explicarle la situación.

\- ¿Creen que lo he hecho yo?...- Fue lo primero que dijo después de que le advirtiera que iban a interrogarlo- Por supuesto...- Había añadido tratando de controlar su enfado- La genética me convierte en un asesino...

Sin embargo, Emily se dio cuenta de que no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

Y luego se había vuelto hacia ella.

\- Tú también lo crees, ¿no?- Le recriminó con dureza.

Emily se había apresurado a sacarlo de su error.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!..Pero debes admitir que te has metido en este lío tú sólo- Le regañó- Si nos hubieras dicho que habías visto a Mark el día de su asesinato, no habría sido necesario todo esto.

Declan pareció meditar sus palabras durante unos segundos, pero su orgullo herido le impedía reconocer su error.

\- Bien...- Había aceptado finalmente- Que me interroguen...A lo mejor resulta que en realidad soy digno hijo de mi padre.

Hotch había decidido que Reid llevara el interrogatorio. Suponía que sería el miembro del equipo con el que mejor conectaría.

Sin embargo, parecía que Declan se negaba a colaborar.

\- Esto no funciona- Les informó Reid, casi una hora después de tratar de sacarle algo- No ha querido decir ni una palabra.

Emily, mientras, permanecía enfurruñada, apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, donde se encontraba el aula que habían escogido para el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Puedo entrar ya?- Les preguntó con un suspiro de hastío. Le había pedido a Hotch que la dejara hablar con él, pero éste no lo había considerado apropiado.

Derek, desde una distancia prudencial, se había dirigido a ella.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que conseguirás algo?- La cuestionó a pesar de que desde que habían discutido, Emily lo había estado ignorando deliberadamente. Luego se volvió hacia Hotch- Podría intentarlo yo- Se ofreció.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Hotch. Lo puso en altavoz y se oyó la voz de García.

\- Chicos...El forense me acaba de decir que ha encontrado un cabello rubio en la ropa de Mark. Y parece ser que a primera vista no es de él. No coincide exactamente el tono - Informó brevemente. Están analizándolo para ver si hay alguna otra coincidencia.

El resto de perfiladores se miraron entre sí, y luego hacia Emily, que se había quedado lívida por momentos, con pleno conocimiento de que eso no ayudaba en nada a la situación de Declan.

\- Gracias García.., mantennos informados.

Hotch colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- Quizás debamos adoptar otra táctica..- Dijo al fin con gesto serio- Creo que necesita sentirse acorralado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó desconcertado Rossi.

\- Entremos todos...- Le resumió, y luego precisó- Excepto tú, Emily. Creo que tu presencia haría que se encerrara aún más.

Emily jadeó atónita.

\- No voy a permitirlo, Hotch- Lo amenazó con el ceño fruncido y sus labios convertidos en una fina línea- Si queréis hablar con él, yo estaré allí.

\- Prentiss...No era una sugerencia- Le advirtió con tono autoritario.

Ella no pareció amedrentarse lo más mínimo. Al contrario, dio un paso hacia adelante y se encaró con él, ignorando el suave toque de J.J. en su hombro tratando de contenerla.

\- Lo mío tampoco- Le espetó con sequedad- Declan aún es menor de edad, y comparto su tutela con Tom. Puedes impedirme entrar ahí como subordinada, pero no puedes hacerlo como su tutora legal.

Hotch abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su artimaña.

\- Emily...- Susurró Rossi a su lado.

\- Nada de Emily... Rossi... Sabes que tengo razón-Añadió sin perder mínimamente la compostura- Ya lo habéis juzgado, y necesita ahí alguien que se asegure de que no tergiversáis sus palabras.

Derek, que hasta el momento contemplaba la escena estupefacto, dio unos pasos hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Le reprochó- ¿Acaso dudas de nuestra objetividad? No creo...

\- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Morgan- Lo interrumpió con hostilidad. Y luego volvió a mirar hacia Hotch, esperando su respuesta.

\- Bien- Accedió éste, con evidente disgusto- Pero nosotros dirigiremos el interrogatorio.

Emily se encogió de hombros con un gesto de admisión. Luego, todos entraron en el aula y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa donde aún se encontraba sentado Declan. Emily, se colocó frente a él, para observar mejor sus reacciones.

\- ¡Vaya!... Así que habéis traído a la caballería completa- Se burló conteniendo la risa. Y luego se reclinó en su silla, con gesto relajado y las manos colocadas detrás de su nuca.- ¿Pensáis que así voy a confesar algo que no he hecho?. Esperaba más de la prestigiosa Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Seis perfiladores para interrogar a un crío de 17 años... mmmm...Chicos, estáis perdiendo facultades... me temo- Añadió con sorna, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Emily tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír. Podía reconocer perfectamente el humor sarcástico de Ian en Declan. Además, era tan inteligente o más que su padre. Supo de inmediato que no lo tendrían nada fácil.

\- Nadie ha dicho que lo hayas hecho tú- Le corrigió Hoch con gesto serio- Sólo queremos que nos aclares por qué mentiste y si viste a Mark irse de la biblioteca.

Trataba de manipularlo, y a juzgar por el gesto de autosuficiencia de Declan, sin demasiado resultado.

\- Sí... por supuesto... Nadie lo ha dicho. Por eso estáis todos aquí...Temiendo que mi genética me haya convertido en un asesino... Y quizás lo sea... Tal vez yo haya matado a todos esos chicos,... Una puñalada en el corazón..- Y luego se volvió hacia Emily- Como la que debió sentir mi padre cuando se enteró de tu traición... Tal vez debería pedir un abogado después de todo, ¿no crees...Lauren?- Continuó con malicia, utilizando por segunda vez aquel nombre.

Emily borró del todo la sonrisa que aún permanecía en sus labios, y le dirigió un gesto silencioso de advertencia.

Derek resopló enojado, dando un golpe seco en la mesa. Podía entender que estuviera traumatizado por todo el asunto de su padre, pero su actitud maleducada hacia Emily, no tenía justificación.

\- ¡¿Te parece divertido?!- Le recriminó levantándose de su silla y colocándose a su lado. Declan, que permanecía aùn sentado, se encogió inconscientemente en la suya- ¡Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto por la mujer que te salvó la vida!.

Pero rápidamente pareció recuperar la compostura, se incorporó para enfrentarse a él, y lo miró con desprecio. Emily, se apresuró también a levantarse y a acercarse a ellos para evitar que la confrontación fuera a más, mientras el resto los observaban atónitos.

\- Derek...Déjalo...- Le pidió suavemente, colocando de forma instintiva su mano sobre su antebrazo, para tratar de separarlos.

Derek se volvió hacia ella, perplejo. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes como si se comunicaran en silencio. A nadie le pasó desapercibido que de repente la atmósfera entre ellos se había vuelto extrañamente íntima.

Finalmente, dio un paso hacia atrás, aún con el enojo dibujado en su rostro.

\- ¡Vaya!...- Exclamó sorprendido Declan- ¿Así que ya te has buscado un nuevo juguete?- Le reprochó con ironía. Luego alzó la vista hacia Derek, que se encontraba ahora detrás de Emily- No te hagas ilusiones... Te utilizará y luego se deshará de ti... Ella no es capaz de querer a nadie.

Emily se quedó petrificada durante unos instantes, incapaz de enfrentar las expresiones desconcertadas del resto del equipo, que ahora los miraban a ambos alternativamente. Con sus ojos fijos en Declan, trataba de recuperar la respiración, que parecía haberse quedado tan paralizada como el resto de su cuerpo. Sólo cuándo oyó a Derek gruñir a sus espaldas, dispuesto a enseñarle buenos modales al muchacho, pudo reaccionar. Apartó a aquel en el ultimo momento, dio un paso hacia adelante, y con su mano sobre el pecho de Declan, lo empujó arrinconándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Ya basta Declan!- Le reprendió con el tono autoritario típico de una madre tremendamente furiosa- ¡Se acabó!. ¡Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia!.

Y por primera vez todos pudieron percibir cómo se desvanecía su pose rebelde en unos segundos. Ahora sólo parecía un muchacho de 17 años asustado que trataba de ocultar un profundo dolor.

A Emily le conmovió la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser sincera con él, y admitir en voz alta lo que habría sido incapaz en cualquier otra circunstancia. Suspiró durante un segundo antes de continuar.

\- Yo quería a tu padre- Le confesó sin atisbo de duda en su voz.- Y durante el tiempo que estuve con él, me replanteé muchas cosas, incluidos mis principios- Añadió ignorando el elocuente silencio a sus espaldas. Estaba segura de que más de uno de sus compañeros estaría tratando de digerir sus palabras. Era muy consciente de que para ellos resultaba más fácil pensar que lo de Ian Doyle sólo había sido un tema estrictamente profesional.

\- No lo suficiente...- Titubeó él- No lo suficiente como para no entregarle...- Le rebatió apesadumbrado.

\- Te equivocas..-Dijo con suavidad, negando con la cabeza- No fue suficiente para él.. La vida que le ofrecí no fue suficiente para él...- Cansada y frustrada, trataba de hacerle entender lo que ni ella misma entendía.

Declan alzó la vista encarándose con ella. Sus ojos volvían a estar llenos de hostilidad..

\- ¡Y simplemente renunciaste!- Le reprochó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Aquella acusación le pareció terriblemente injusta, e hizo que por un momento perdiera el control,

\- ¡Él renunció a mi primero!.- Le gritó con tal amargura que, tanto Declan, como el resto de los allí presentes se sobresaltaron- ¡Y te juro por Dios, Declan, que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para salvarlo...!- Luego continuó con voz pausada y llena de dolor por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue- Pero no se puede salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado.. Así que protegí con mi vida la única parte de él que podía proteger... Tú...- Añadió con la voz quebrada, y los ojos húmedos- Y puedes seguir odiándome, y culpándome por lo que le pasó a tu padre... No me importa... Porque jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice... De nada de lo que hice...- Le aclaró con plena conciencia de la implicación de sus palabras.

Luego, se quedó en silencio, aguardando su reacción. Había sido más sincera de lo que había sido nunca... Ni siquiera consigo misma. Sabía que acababa de exponer ante todos una parte de si misma que llevaba años ocultando, pero valía la pena si era lo que Declan necesitaba oír. Con el resto, podría lidiar después. Si aquello no era suficiente para Declan, no sabía qué más podía hacer.

\- ¿Cómo podías quererle?- Le preguntó al fin con la angustia reflejada en su cara- ¿Cómo podías querer a un criminal?... ¿Cómo podría quererle yo sin ser como él?.

Emily se quedó atónita. Su pregunta había sido totalmente inesperada. Y se dio cuenta de que Declan en realidad se debatía entre dos imágenes de su padre totalmente opuestas. La del hombre que volvió convertido en un asesino, y la del padre amoroso que recordaba. Su mente no podía conciliar ambas, y no le extrañaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ella misma no podía?.

Suspiró dando un paso atrás, y se frotó la frente con la mano durante unos segundos tratando de decidir cómo abordar la situación. De reojo vio las caras del resto del resto de agentes, que parecían haberse quedado mudos. Más atónitas incluso de lo que había imaginado.

\- Sé que quieres saber cómo era él...- Le dijo con suavidad- Y te prometo que contestaré a todas tus preguntas cuando todo esto termine... Pero por ahora... Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te quería más que a nada en el mundo, y que tú eres sin duda alguna la mejor parte de él. Tienes su ternura, su sentido del humor, su pasión por la vida e incluso su insoportable terquedad...- Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con una sonrisa.

Declan permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre ceder o mantener su actitud rebelde. Finalmente, pesó más el cariño que en realidad le tenía a Emily y que tanto se había esforzado por esconder.

\- Lo siento- Susurró con un gesto arrepentido.- Es que...

\- No pasa nada, Dec- Le interrumpió ella acariciándole la mejilla.- Ya hablaremos a solas, ¿de acuerdo?.- Añadió con dulzura. Había comenzado a temer las consecuencias de su confesiòn, ante el equipo. No quería exponerse aún más.- Ahora,.. ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas lo que viste en la biblioteca?.

Cabizbajo, regresó a su asiento. Emily, se volvió finalmente hacia el resto de agentes, preparada para enfrentar sus caras perplejas. Para lo que no estaba preparada, fue para la expresión fría y dolida de Derek, que abandonó el aula sin decir palabra. Sintió una profunda culpa, y ni siquiera podía explicar por qué. Se preguntó en ese momento si realmente lo ocurrido entre ellos, no había significado nada, y si traspasando esa línea, no habían cometido el peor error de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **-** Te mentí cuando te dije que había dejado de estudiar...- Confesó Declan, avergonzado- Y coincidimos en la biblioteca ese día... Pero él se fue antes que yo...

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Le preguntó con suavidad Emily, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta. La única razón para preguntarle por sus motivaciones, era que el resto del equipo necesitaba oírlas.

\- Supongo que quise enojarte...- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.- No pensé que fuera importante... No vi a nadie con él...se marchó sólo- Añadió mirando de reojo hacia Emily, que le respondió con un gesto de comprensión.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más te quedaste tú en la biblioteca?.- Le interrogó Rossi. Necesitaban fijar la linea temporal, y parecía que de las tres víctimas, Mark era del que podían obtener más pistas.

Declan dudó por un momento, y volvió a mirar a Emily antes de contestar. Era como si esperara su confirmación antes de hablar.

\- No sé... como una media hora...- Le contestó sin demasiada seguridad.

Su falta de certidumbre fue lo que provocó que Reid lo cuestionara.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo?.

\- Reid...- Susurró Emily con voz cansada. ¿Qué más necesitaban para darse cuenta de que Declan no podía tener nada que ver con aquello? Sólo era un muchacho que trataba de encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

\- Es el procedimiento habitual... ya lo sabes...- Se excusó Reid con gesto de disculpa.

Emily asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que era cierto, pero toda aquella situación la incomodaba.

\- Está bien... - Aceptó con un suspiro- Pero ya sabéis que estaba solo...

\- En realidad lo estaba, pero no me fui solo...- La rectificó Declan, como si hasta el momento hubiera olvidado aquel detalle por completo- Claire vino a buscarme..

Las expresiones de interrogación no tardaron en aparecer, pero fue Emily quien hizo la pregunta evidente.

\- ¿Claire?.

Trató de que no se notara demasiado que su curiosidad fuera más allá de lo simplemente profesional, pero no lo consiguió.

\- La chica que viste anoche cuando viniste a hablar conmigo...- Le contestó- Es sólo una amiga...- Se apresuró luego a aclarar, como si sintiera que tuviera que darle explicaciones a Emily.

Pero Emily pudo ver perfectamente en sus ojos, que era algo más que una amiga. O que al menos, lo era para él.

\- Es muy guapa..-Se limitó a señalar, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice, que sólo consiguió que se avergonzara más.

\- No lo sé...- Titubeó algo nervioso- Supongo.. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato en mi habitación... Me ha estado ayudando con lo de... bueno... ya sabes...Le conté lo de mis padres... Ella me comprende... Podéis preguntarle si queréis.

Emily se sorprendió de que Declan fuera capaz de revelar algo tan privado. Aquella chica debía ser más importante para él de lo que quería admitir, teniendo en cuenta que el muchacho, por naturaleza, no era confiado. No es que le gustara la idea de que hablara de sus padres a nadie, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar una nueva discusión con él. En cualquier caso, era una buena noticia que alguien pudiera testificar que estaba con él.

\- Lo haremos...- Dijo Hotch- Quizás ella viera algo más.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, como si se comunicaran en silencio. Emily se percató de que sus dudas en general se habían disipado, aunque sabía que aún no le habían descartado del todo. Agradecía que Declan hubiera sido sincero finalmente, y que pareciera que la situación entre ellos pareciera ir mejor.

\- ¿Puedo irme?- Preguntó en voz baja- Tengo examen mañana.

\- Sí- Le autorizó Rossi- Pero será mejor que te quedes en tu habitación.

\- Claro...- Le replicó con gesto triste- Así no podré matar a nadie... - Añadió con voz cansada.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario porque al fin y al cabo, ninguno podía negar que la razón por la que que se lo había pedido, era porque querían tenerlo localizado para evitar más sospechas.

Emily esperó a que Declan saliera del aula, para dirigirles una expresión de reproche.

\- Lo siento Emily... - Se disculpó J.J., sin poder ocultar su incomodidad con toda aquella situación- Pero ya sabes que es lo más seguro para todos... incluido para él.

\- Sï... Por supuesto- Mintió con un suspiró de decepción. Pero no quiso entrar en detalles. La única manera de terminar con todo aquello, era encontrar al verdadero asesino. Además, centrarse en el caso, evitaría tener que hablar con ellos de su improvisada confesión sobre Ian Doyle. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de lo impactados que estaban. Jamás se les había ocurrido pensar que hubiera podido sentir algo por él, y en cierto modo se sentía ofendida de que creyeran que era capaz de acostarse con alguien sin involucrar en el proceso ningún tipo de sentimiento. ¿Tanto se había esforzado en aparentar que nada la afectaba, que finalmente habían creido que era capaz de actuar así?.

\- ¿Qué tal si volvemos al caso?.- Intervino Hotch como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento.

\- Sí... El forense ha confirmado que la única herida es la puñalada en el corazón...- Expuso Reid volviendo a los informes.

\- Eso tiene que significar algo...- Expuso J.J.- Apuñalar a alguien es algo muy personal...Tal vez esté relacionado todo con la primera víctima.

\- Pero una puñalada en el corazón podría indicar un crimen pasional- Añadió Rossi. Era la motivación más evidente.

Emily dirigió sus ojos durante unos segundos hacia las fotos de los tres jóvenes.

\- ¿Son heterosexuales las víctimas?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Rápidamente, hojearon las anotaciones que habían realizado durante las entrevistas a sus amigos.

\- Mark y Peter... Sí- Confirmó Reid- Pero la primera víctima, Daniel, no .. Aunque no se le conocía pareja.

Hotch rápidamente dio las instrucciones basadas en los nuevos datos.

\- Reid, J.J.- Ordenó con gesto serio- Entrevistad de nuevo al círculo de amigos de la primera victima, a ver si tenía alguna relación que tratara de mantener oculta.

\- ¿Estás pensando que las otras dos víctimas son sustitutas de la primera?- Le preguntó Rossi adelantándose a su explicación.

\- Podría ser esa la razón de que todos tuvieran características físicas similares...- Añadió J.J. siguiendo la misma linea.

\- Es posible... - Admitió Reid- No podemos descartarlo.

\- Rossi...- Continuó Hotch- Habla con la amiga de Declan... Quizás viera a alguien merodeando mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca a buscarlo.

Emily observó cómo los tres perfiladores salían del aula, dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de Hotch, mientras que ella simplemente se quedó allí esperando alguna instrucción que parecía no llegar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?- Le dijo al fin. Por un momento pensó que Hotch iba a preguntarle sobre su pasado con Doyle, y se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, a Hotch no era Doyle quien le preocupaba.

\- Busca a Morgan y arreglad lo que sea que haya pasado entre los dos... Estamos en un caso y no necesito tener a parte de mi equipo distraido con asuntos personales. Mañana es miércoles, y no quiero una cuarta víctima- Le advirtió con expresión severa.

A Emily la pilló totalmente desprevenida su pequeña reprimenda. Había estado tan centrada en Doyle, que se había olvidado de las suspicacias que sus últimas interacciones con Derek, podían provocar en un grupo de perfiladores. Se maldijo a sí misma, por no haber sabido controlar mejor sus gestos y sus comentarios.

\- Hotch...- Balbuceó ligeramente azorada.

\- Prentiss...- La interrumpió con sequedad- No quiero saberlo...

Y en realidad, estaba agradecida por ello. No habría sabido qué explicación darle sin mentir, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y salió de allí. Y al fin y al cabo, Hotch tenía razón en algo. Debía aclarar las cosas con Derek antes de que empeoraran.

Pero antes, debía hacer algo más. Se dirigió a la habitación de Declan. Quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y de que ya no le guardaba rencor, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta de la misma, vio desde el fondo del pasillo a Claire, que justamente estaba tocando suavemente en la puerta. Sonrió al recordar la forma en que Declan casi se ruborizaba al hablar de ella, y finalmente decidió retirarse. Ya iría a verlo más tarde. Además, con Claire en su habitación, no creía que saliera de ella en lo que restaba de día.

Miró su reloj. Era casi media tarde, y no sabía a dónde podía haber ido Derek, así que le envió un mensaje y esperó por su respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Lo encontró sentado en la cafetería de la Universidad, totalmente absorto hojeando uno de los informes del caso.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?.- Le preguntó suavemente, de pie, junto a él.

Derek levantó la vista para encontrarse con su expresión de disculpa. A pesar de la forma en que prácticamente había huido del aula, ahora era incapaz de mostrarle enojo alguno.

\- No demasiado...

Con un gesto la invitó a sentarse frente a él. Emily lo hizo y durante unos segundos permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decirse.

\- Lo siento...- Dijeron casi al unísono, lo que provocó que ambos esbozaran una sonrisa.

\- Tu primero- Le pidió ella ligeramente cohibida.

Derek la contempló en silencio tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. No quería volver a tener otra discusión con ella.

\- Siento haber traicionado tu confianza...- Se disculpó con sinceridad.- Pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Supongo que perdí mi objetividad al ver cómo te trataba...

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, con un suspiro.

\- Sólo es un chiquillo...- Volvió al argumento que había estado utilizando desde que habían llegado al Campus.

\- Un chiquillo con demasiadas cosas que resolver- La corrigió con cierto reproche- No debiste permitirle que te tratara así desde un principio.

\- Lo sé- Admitió ella asintiendo con la cabeza- Es sólo que tiendo a ser demasiado protectora con él... Después de lo que ha tenido que pasar...- Trató de explicar, pero fue incapaz de terminar su argumento cuando su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Lo entiendo, Em- La consoló Derek, tomándole la mano, sobre la mesa.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, respiró hondo y se recompuso volviendo a hacerse con el control de sus emociones.

\- Pero creo que por fin he conseguido llegar hasta él- Le dijo con expresión de alivio.

Derek bajó los ojos durante un momento, y luego alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- Sí...Ya lo ví... y lo oí- Le recordó sin poder ocultar el dolor detrás de aquellas palabras.

\- Derek... Siento haberte herido.- Se disculpó ahora Emily. Era su turno. Y no sólo de disculparse, sino de también de ser sincera- Pero todo lo que dije era cierto...

Esperó su respuesta. Quizás que se enojara, quizás que se levantara y se fuera como había hecho en el aula, o quizás simplemente que no dijera nada.

\- En realidad...Lo he sabido siempre- Le reconoció él con voz pausada- ¿Qué otra razón habría para que conservaras su anillo durante más de 7 años?...Rossi y yo lo encontramos cuando revisamos tu apartamento, después de que fueras tras él.- Le aclaró sin apartar la vista de ella, que ahora parecía absolutamente desconcertada.

Emily no había vuelto a ver ese anillo desde que lo había tirado por el WC de su apartamento.

\- Parecías tan dolido...- Susurró ella recordando la forma en que la había mirado al salir del aula- Pensé que estabas tan sorprendido como los demás.

Derek frunció el ceño, confuso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.

Emily suspiró y apartó su mano de la de él, para unirlas nerviosamente .

\- Al hecho de que parece ser que a todos os resulta más fácil pensar que me acosté con Doyle sin que hubiera ningún tipo de sentimiento por medio...- Explicó con amargura- ¿Sabes?... Si lo pienso bien, resulta un poco ofensivo que creáis que soy capaz de algo así- Añadió tratando de ocultar su enfado.

Esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándola detenidamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Y de repente parecía incluso complacido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- Le exigió saber, desconcertada.

\- ¿Eso solo vale para Doyle?.- Le preguntó Derek escrutándola con la mirada.

Emily se quedó petrificada, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar de forma inconsciente. Y ahora no sabía cómo hacer frente a la conversación que sabía a ciencia cierta que se le venía encima, y que Derek parecía dispuesto a abordar justo en aquel momento.

\- No...- Admitió con un susurro, y luego se enfrentó a sus ojos. En su mente resonaron las palabras que ella misma había utilizado al hablar de Ian- Pero no es suficiente...- Balbuceó cabizbaja

Se encogió en su asiento y justo cuando retiraba sus manos de la mesa, para esconderlas en su regazo, Derek las tomó entre las suyas, impidiéndoselo. Ella alzó los ojos hacia él. Derek pudo ver cómo comenzaban a brillar fruto de las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

\- No fue suficiente para él...- Le dijo con voz calmada, pero firme- Y ahora tienes miedo de que no sea suficiente para nadie...

\- ¡¿Me estás perfilando?!- Exclamó con un jadeo.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

\- No...- Le aseguró, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era justo lo que estaba haciendo- Sí... - Se corrigió a si mismo, confuso.- Bueno...- Y luego resopló frustrado- Lo que quiero decir, Emily es que Ian Doyle fue un completo idiota al desperdiciar su oportunidad- Continuó, recuperando el control de sus palabras con más vehemencia de la que pretendía. Relajó su tono al ver la expresión atónita de Emily y volvió a resoplar- Yo jamás habría renunciado a ti... En cualquier circunstancia...Por muy terrible que fuera... Siempre te habría escogido- Concluyó con voz suave, pero sin atisbo de duda en ella.

Emily sintió que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies cuando escuchó aquella confesión. Por un segundo no pudo apartar de su mente el pensamiento de que si Ian le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras años atrás, su vida ahora sería muy diferente. Pero aquel pensamiento resultaba tremendamente injusto. No era a Ian Doyle a quien tenía delante y, en realidad, ella tampoco era ya la misma.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Acertó a preguntar, aún perturbada por aquella inesperada declaración de amor.

\- Sólo que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no todos somos como él, Emily. Pese a que pretendimos que no tenía importancia, lo de anoche significó algo, al menos para mí.. Algo por lo que creo que vale la pena luchar... Pero sólo si tu quieres... Así que si eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y jurarme que no significó nada para ti, entonces no volveremos a hablar de esto..

Emily se estremeció ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y se sintió incapaz de levantar sus muros para simplemente rechazarlo. No sabía lo que sentía, pero se habría mentido a sí misma si le hubiera dicho que sólo se había tratado de sexo.

\- No puedo jurarte eso...- Admitió con voz suave, mordisqueándose el labio inferior- Pero tampoco puedo definirlo.

Era la verdad, a riesgo de decepcionarlo... A riesgo de que efectivamente no fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, su expresión no indicaba nada parecido. Derek inclinó levemente la cabeza, observándola detenidamente.

\- Bien...- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa- Es un comienzo.

El sonido del teléfono de Emily, les devolvió a la realidad. Por un momento ambos habían olvidado que estaban en medio de un caso y que tenían un asesino que atrapar. Emily echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla, con cara de disgusto.

\- Es Hotch- Le informó con un suspiro- Quiere que me asegure de que Declan siga en su habitación y que vea si puedo sacarle algo más.

Derek asintió, volviendo al modo profesional.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se ofreció. Como se había ido precipitadamente del aula, Hotch no le había asignado ninguna tarea.

\- No- Rehusó ella con un gesto de la cabeza- Es mejor que te reúnas con el resto del equipo, para ver qué mas se puede hacer- Yo iré a hablar con él... y realmente es mejor que lo haga a solas- Le explicó sin demasiados detalles.

Derek podía entenderlo perfectamente.

\- De acuerdo... - Aceptó mientras ambos se incorporaban de sus asientos. Antes de que ella se marchara, la detuvo durante un instante, tomándola suavemente de la mano- Pero después del caso seguiremos hablando de ésto...

Emily asintió con una sonrisa tímida, y abandonó el lugar en dirección a la habitación de Declan.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le contestó. Giró el pomo, y al comprobar que no estaba cerrada, simplemente entró. No vio a nadie, así que dio unos pasos hacia el interior. Supuso que estaría en el baño, situado en la pared izquierda de la habitación, y justo cuando iba a girarse a un lado para comprobarlo oyó la voz de Declan.

\- ¿Emily?- Lo oyó llamarla.

Pero no le dio tiempo de más. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola. Siento el retraso en el nuevo capítulo. He estado liada con el trabajo, y no he tenido tiempo de nada._

 **Capitulo 8**

Emily trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía haber perdido las fuerzas. Puso toda su voluntad en mantenerse consciente, a pesar del fuerte golpe que había recibido. A su alrededor todo estaba borroso, y las voces resultaban apenas audibles.

\- Declan…- Susurró cuando le pareció discernir su rostro preocupado a su lado.

Pero él pareció ignorarla. Parecía hablar con alguien más, pero no podía entender todo lo que decían.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!.

Lo oyó gritar, mientras que notaba su mano sobre su rostro. Luego sintió que alguien la zarandeaba a la altura de la cadera "¡Oh, Dios… mi glock!", pensó aterrorizada.

\- ¡Lo que tenías que haber hecho tú!. ¡Todo lo he hecho por ti!

Ahora pudo distinguir la voz de una mujer. Emily se frotó los ojos, tratando de aclarar su visión. Se movió un poco hacia donde estaban las voces, y comprobó horrorizada, cómo Claire, la muchacha que supuestamente había estado ayudando a Declan durante todo aquel tiempo, apuntaba a éste con una pistola, o mejor dicho, con su pistola. ¿Cómo habían cometido el error de descartar que el sudes pudiera ser una mujer?.

Miró hacia Declan que, con las manos en alto, mantenía una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada.

\- ¡Pensé que eras diferente! ¡Siendo hijo de quien eres debías entenderlo! ¡Tú eres como yo!.

\- ¿Tú has matado a todos esos chicos? - Le recriminó Declan- ¿Por qué?.

\- ¡Por ti!… - Le replicó ella enloquecida- Eran como tú, se parecían a ti… ¡Siempre decías que te sentías traicionado! ¡Que ella te había traicionado!- Añadió señalando hacia Emily- ¡Y quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo te había herido!… Y ahora tenemos que terminarlo Declan… Tienes que admitir que tú y yo somos iguales.

\- ¿Terminarlo?. ¿De qué hablas?- Le preguntó Declan desconcertado, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente Claire.

Emily vio como Claire, le lanzaba el cuchillo hacia sus pies.

\- ¡Mátala!- Le ordenó- ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Termínalo!.

Emily sintió los ojos de Declan sobre ella, totalmente aterrorizado.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- Le gritó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Emily miró hacia Claire, y supo de inmediato que si no hacía nada, les dispararía a ambos allí mismo. Con la mano, se limpió la sangre que corría por su frente, y tomó varias respiraciones profundas para intentar recuperar del todo la consciencia.

\- ¡Hazlo o te mataré a ti!- Le gritó Claire enfurecida.

\- ¡Dispárame!- Exclamó él enfrentándose a ella- ¡Pero no lo haré!.

\- Que decepción…- Susurró Claire, al tiempo que levantaba un poco el arma para apuntarle con ella.

Declan se preparó para recibir el disparo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Emily se había incorporado para interponerse entre ambos.

Emily sintió un dolor agudo en el costado, y antes de desvanecerse sintió los brazos de Declan sujetándola, y otro disparo de fondo. Rezó para que no hubiera alcanzado a Declan.

Y luego perdió totalmente la consciencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una serie de murmullos inconexos, la devolvieron a la realidad. Sintió una mano cálida sujetando la suya y giró la cabeza hacia aquella dirección.

\- Tranquila- Le susurró la voz de Derek a su lado- Ahora no debes moverte. Te han operado.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio cómo le sonreía, a pesar de su rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Declan?- Consiguió balbucear. La garganta le quemaba y se sentía sin fuerzas. Supuso que le habrían dado calmantes.

\- Está bien- Le aseguró Derek, acariciándole la mejilla- Penélope se lo ha llevado para que coma algo. Prácticamente no se ha separado de ti.

Emily lo miró confusa.

\- Escuché otro disparo- Le dijo interrogándolo con la mirada.

\- Fui yo- Le explicó- Nos llegó el informe genético del cabello que encontraron, y supimos que era una mujer. Al explicar Declan que le había contado todo a Claire, García hizo una búsqueda de sus antecedentes y por lo visto ha estado entrando y saliendo de hospitales mentales desde que, siendo niña, mató a su hermana pequeña tirándola por unas escaleras. Creemos que sufría algún tipo de psicopatía, y que se obsesionó con Declan, por su historia familiar. Quería llamar su atención… Y suponemos que la tuya.

\- Dios mío…- Susurró Emily aún incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo- ¿Está muerta?.

\- Sí- Le confirmó Derek.

En realidad, era algo que suponía. Sabía que Derek de ninguna manera habría permitido que volviera a dispararles. Pero ahora su única preocupación era Declan.

\- ¿Cómo está él?.

\- Aún en shock… Pero estará bien…- Trató de tranquilizarla- Es un chico fuerte… como tú… Tú y Tom le habías educado bien. Se enfrentó a ella… No cedió.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Gracias, Derek…- Murmuró con un leve suspiro- Siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito.

Él la miró un poco perplejo. Pudo leer en sus ojos que había mucho más allá de sus palabras.

\- Siempre- Le contestó en voz baja- Ya lo sabes.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Declan. Sonrió al verla, y se dirigió hacia la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó inquieto.

\- Sí… Me recuperaré… No te preocupes…- Se apresuró ella a contestarle.

Derek se incorporó de su asiento, invitando a Declan a que ocupara su lugar.

\- Os dejo a solas…- Les dijo a ambos.

Y de forma instintiva se inclinó hacia Emily y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Nos queda una conversación pendiente- Le recordó, ignorando su expresión sorprendida.

Y luego con un pequeño guiño, salió de la habitación.

Emily se volvió hacia Declan que ahora, sentado a su lado, la miraba con expresión divertida.

\- Parece que soy mejor perfilador de lo que creía- Se burló de ella.

Ella suspiró sabiendo que no había forma de rebatir su argumento. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándose por vencida.

\- ¿Le quieres?- Le preguntó Declan.

No esperaba que la cuestionara de forma tan directa, y en realidad no tenía respuesta para eso.

\- Es complicado, Dec…- Trató de explicarle.

\- No lo es- Le dijo con rotundidad- Está claro que él te quiere. No se ha apartado de esta habitación desde que te trajeron.

Emily sonrió al recordar que Derek había dicho exactamente lo mismo de él. Supuso que durante el tiempo en que ella había estado inconsciente, habían limado asperezas. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que les había salvado la vida a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?- Le preguntó cambiando de tema- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Claire?.

Declan se esforzó en ocultar la decepción que sus ojos reflejaban.

\- Creo que con ella no fui tan buen perfilador- Contestó con ironía- Pero lo superaré- Se apresuró a añadir.

\- Estoy segura- Le dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, que en absoluto fue incómodo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos sentían que las cosas entre ellos por fin se habían solucionado.

\- ¿Entonces?… ¿Vas a salir con él?- Insistió él con curiosidad. Parecía que quería evitar el tema de Claire, a toda costa.

Emily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Puede ser…- Le confirmó cediendo- Pero estoy pensando que tú y yo quizás debamos pasar algún tiempo juntos…

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Emily frunció el ceño durante unos instantes, tratando de decidir.

\- Quizás podríamos hacer un viaje…- Le sugirió.

Tuvo la certeza de que era la opción correcta sólo con ver la expresión ilusionada de Declan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

De pie, junto a la puerta de entrada, sintió que sus recuerdos la golpeaban repentinamente. La mansión situada en la Toscana francesa, donde había pasado tantos días y tantas noches junto a Ian y su hijo, estaba ahora descuidada, rodeada de la maleza que había crecido en el jardín durante todos aquellos años de abandono. Sin embargo, detrás de todo aquello, aún se sobrecogía ante la magnificencia de la suntuosa residencia. Si se concentraba, todavía podía oler la fragancia de los lirios y los jazminez. Las madreselvas, se enredaban ahora alrededor de las columnas del porche, y las hojas de los árboles flanqueaban el paso hacia la entrada como si los árboles hubieran estado llorando por su ausencia.

\- La recuerdo...- Susurró Declan, a su lado, sin apartar la vista de la aldaba de hierro del portón.

\- Es tu casa- Le dijo suavemente Emily. Luego se giró hacia él- ¿Entramos?.

Declan asintió con la cabeza, y después de que Emily girara la llave dentro de la cerradura, empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido producto de la falta de mantenimiento.

Accedieron al salón, rodeado de enormes ventanales por los que se filtraba la luz de la mañana, inundando cada rincón de la estancia. Emily recordaba bien aquel lugar. Allí era donde Ian le había propuesto convertirse en una familia. Allí le había revelado quién era realmente Declan. Los muebles, se encontraban ahora cubiertos por sábanas raídas, y las lámparas del techo, daban cobijo a las telarañas. Pasó su mano por el borde del marco de la ventana, sólo para comprobar que todo había sido invadido por el polvo.

Notó cómo Declan, contenía la respiración durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí- Respondió él mirándola a los ojos- Es solo que... Es una sensación extraña ¿sabes?.. Es cómo si este lugar fuera totalmente ajeno a mí, y al mismo tiempo me perteneciera.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, recorriendo la sala, como si tratara de hacer memoria y recordar los momentos de su infancia olvidados.

\- En realidad te pertenece- Le dijo Emily a sus espaldas.

Declan se giró hacia ella, confuso.

\- La mansión nunca estuvo a nombre de tu padre... Bueno... Lo estuvo, pero a través de un testaferro, por lo que no pasó a ser propiedad del Estado. Cuando organicé todo para venir hasta aquí, se puso en contacto conmigo... Tu padre la puso a tu nombre cuando descubrió que estabas vivo. Cuando cumplas los 18 años, podrás reclamarla... Si quieres.

Esperó por su respuesta, pero Declan permanecía en silencio, sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué querría que yo tuviera la casa?- Preguntó finalmente.

Emily se encogió de hombros, dibujando una leve sonrisa en la cara.

\- Aquí fuisteis felices... Supongo...- Le sugirió.

Dio unos pasos hacia él, y le acarició la mejilla durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Y tú?- La cuestionó con curiosidad- ¿Fuiste feliz aquí?.

Ahora la que estaba desconcertada era ella. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras parecían negarse a salir.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó Declan rápidamente- Supongo que esta casa no te trae buenos recuerdos..- Añadió con gesto arrepentido.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- No se trata de eso- Le explicó con un suspiro- Claro que fui feliz aquí... Es sólo que me recuerda lo que pudo haber sido y no fue posible...- Continuó con tristeza.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces. Siempre le había impresionado la capacidad de Declan para ver más allá de las palabras. Era algo que había heredado de su padre, aún sin haber crecido a su lado.

\- Ahora... Supongo que hay que seguir adelante...- Le contestó simplemente.

Declan frunció el ceño durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Con Derek?.

Ella lo miró con expresión perpleja, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía la pregunta. Desde que había salido del hospital, hacía algo más de un mes, Derek se había mantenido cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente lejos como para no agobiarla. Su relación con Declan, sin embargo, se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Tom pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, así que Derek había tomado la iniciativa de pasar algún tiempo con él, incluso sin la compañía de Emily.

\- Tal vez...- Admitió ella veladamente, sin atreverse aún a confirmar nada. Aún le quedaba una conversación pendiente con Derek.- ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?- Lo invitó cambiando de tema- Arriba está tu habitación.

El hecho de nombrar su dormitorio infantil, despertó su interés de forma inmediata, y Declan desistió de continuar con aquella conversación. Juntos, subieron la escalera de acceso a la segunda planta, y luego Emily lo guió a lo largo del pasillo hasta una espaciosa habitación iluminada, al igual que la sala, por un enorme ventanal. Aún conservaba la cama en la que dormía de niño, y el resto del mobiliario. Declan sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, e instintivamente, pasó su mano por el cabecero.

\- Tu padre siempre te leía un cuento antes de dormir- Le informó Emily, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Declan estrechó los ojos, tratando de recordar.

\- ¿El soldadito de plomo?.

Emily asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Era tu favorito.

Declan se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

\- Tú también me los leías, ¿verdad?.

Pero en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

\- A veces...- Le confirmó- Pero tu padre siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo hacía. Nunca se iba a dormir sin venir primero a tu cama.

Declan se quedó con sus ojos fijos en la cama, y luego se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

\- ¿Le echas de menos?.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Sí... Supongo que una parte de mi echará siempre de menos a la parte de él que conocí aquí- Confesó con un suspiro triste.

El muchacho se acercó a ella.

\- Siento lo que te hizo, Emily. No te lo merecías- Le dijo.

A Emily su disculpa le sonó como si tratara de enmendar el error de su padre. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- Declan, todo lo que hizo fue porque estaba cegado por el dolor...- Le explicó rozándole la mejilla- Pensaba que estabas muerto... No puedo aprobar la forma en que trató de vengarse... Pero no puedo culparlo tampoco... Te quería más que a nada en el mundo... Y eso es con lo que tienes que quedarte. Lo demás... No importa...

\- Pero lo que te hizo... -Objetó Declan, recordando la forma en que la había torturado.

\- Lo que ocurrió entre tu padre y yo, es cosa nuestra- Lo interrumpió de forma tajante- Tú no debes tomar partido por ninguno de los dos. Él no querría eso para ti... Y yo tampoco.

Declan asintió con expresión de comprensión. Emily notó el alivio que le habían provocado sus palabras. Con un gesto de su mano, lo invitó a seguir recorriendo la casa mientras Emilly le iba contando anécdotas sobre su infancia. Aquello no sólo estaba siendo útil para que Declan recuperara sus recuerdos, sino que también Emily estaba recordando cosas que había olvidado.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio que había compartido con Ian. La gran cama de roble donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor, seguía presidiendo la habitación, majestuosa. A su memoria vinieron los momentos que había vivido con él, la forma en que la besaba, la suavidad con que la acariciaba, el modo en que la miraba haciéndola estremecer. Incapaz de entrar en ella, se quedó embelesada mirándola, como si fuera una estatua de piedra.

\- ¿Emily?- La llamó Declan, rozándole la mano.

El tacto de su mano hizo que volviera a la realidad, y fue entonces cuando notó la humedad en sus ojos. Pasó su dedo por sus párpados y rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- Perdona... No sé qué me ha pasado- Se excusó avergonzada.

Pero sólo ver la expresión de Declan, supo que él sabía exactamente qué le ocurría. Agradeció que hubiera decidido optar por no hurgar más en la herida.

\- ¿Te parece que vayamos a recorrer el jardín?. Al entrar he visto una fuente preciosa.

Emily asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, y lo siguió a través del pasillo, cabizbaja, hasta la primera planta y luego hasta el jardín.

Durante casi una hora más, pasearon tranquilamente descubriendo cada rincón y con él, cada recuerdo de los momentos vividos allí.

Emily tuvo que admitir que en realidad, aquel viaje había sido tan necesario para ella como para Declan.


	10. Chapter 10

Os dejo el último capítulo que en realidad, por su extensión, funciona más como una especie de epílogo para cerrar la historia de Derek y Emily. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que no es la típica historia Demily que suelo escribir, pero me apetecía mucho traer a Declan y su pasado con Doyle como trama principal . Creo que es algo que faltó por ver en la serie.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **CAPITULO 10**

\- ¿Dónde te la dejo?- Preguntó Derek aún con la maleta de Emily en la mano.

Los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto de vuelta de su vuelo desde Francia. Emily frunció el ceño, aún un poco incómoda con el hecho de que él se hubiera empeñado en cargarla a pesar de que Emily le había recordado en varias ocasiones que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Finalmente había cedido. El cansancio del vuelo había jugado en su contra.

\- Dejala ahí mismo- Le indicó señalando el sillón- Gracias- Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

Derek así lo hizo y luego se volvió hacia Declan, que prácticamente había lanzado la suya al suelo al traspasar la puerta, y había caido derrotado sobre el sillón. Emily por su parte, optó por dirigirse a la cocina, y sacó de la nevera un par de cervezas y una cocacola para el muchacho.

\- ¿Te quedarás unos días?- Le preguntó Derek con curiosidad- Unos cuantos agentes vamos a jugar un partido de baseball. Podrías jugar y ocupar el lugar de Reid. No está muy emocionado con la idea.

Declan miró un momento hacia Emily, como si necesitara su permiso. En realidad, debía volver a retomar sus estudios en la Universidad después del breve paréntesis de su viaje.

\- Supongo que unos días más no supondrá una gran diferencia...- Le concedió al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. Luego se acercó a ellos y les entregó sus bebidas.- Pero pregúntale a Tom. Si él no tiene problema, yo tampoco.

\- Vale...- Dijo Declan con una sonrisa, sabiendo que fácilmente le convencería.. Luego miró hacia Derek y hacia Emily alternativamente y casi de un salto, se levantó del sillón- Voy a dar una vuelta..- Continuó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Os veo luego.

\- Acabas de llegar...- Le recordó Emily, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que era más que evidente que los estaba dejando a solas a posta.

\- Tengo 17 años...- Se burló él- Ya sabes... los jóvenes somos así...

Y con un guiño, abandonó el apartamento, dejándolos a solas.

Por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

\- Un chico listo...- Dijo Derek finalmente, arqueando las cejas.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, con un suspiro.

\- No lo sabes tú bien...- Murmuró, jugueteando con su propia cerveza entre las manos.

Se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía tan nerviosa como si volviera a tener 15 años. Desde luego, la forma en que Derek la estaba mirando, no era de mucha ayuda. Instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar alguna frase ingeniosa que rompiera la tensión del momento.

\- Derek...- Susurró. Pero realmente no sabía que más decir.

Y lo siguiente que notó fueron las manos de Derek sobre las de ella.. Luego le quitó la cerveza, y la dejó, junto con la suya en la mesita de café que había al lado del sillón. Emily, comenzó a frotarse ahora las manos hasta que de nuevo Derek las tomó entre las suyas.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente...- Le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

\- Supongo...- Susurró ella. Evidentemente lo sabía, pero no esperaba que fuera a abordarla de aquella manera justo el día en que había vuelto de París,

\- ¿Te sirvió el viaje para aclarar tus ideas?- Le preguntó expectante.

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, buscando algún resquicio de duda en ellos. Pero no lo encontró. Simplemente esperaba a que ella tomara una decisión.

\- Recordé muchas cosas- Admitió ella con gesto de disculpa.

\- No pretendo que olvides tu pasado- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo que mires hacia el futuro.

Emily estrechó la mirada, tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras. Unicamente vio sinceridad en ellas.

\- ¿Podrías vivir tú con ese pasado?- Le preguntó preocupada.

Derek levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Su tacto cálido la hizo estremecer, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con un suspiro.

\- Todos tenemos un pasado...- Le respondió simplemente- Sé lo que significó Doyle en tu vida y lo acepto. La pregunta en realidad es si tú estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Doyle y yo no tenemos nada en común...

\- No desearía que fuera así- Se apresuró a aclararle- No es eso lo que quiero en este punto de mi vida.

Derek frunció el ceño, con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Le susurró con suavidad.

Emily dio un paso hacia él, quedándose a sólo unos centimetros de su rostro.

\- No estoy segura...- Dudó ella negando con la cabeza- Pero sí sé que cuando estoy contigo siento que todo encaja...

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, como si trataran de comunicarse en silencio.

\- Bien... -Aceptó él con una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro sobre el de ella- Creo que eso será suficiente por ahora...

La acercó a él, rodeándola por la cintura, y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. La besó dulcemente, con la convicción de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ir tan despacio como necesitaran.

 **FIN.**


End file.
